The Note
by ipromiseimnotatotaldweeb
Summary: AU in our universe. Lucy working late one night to discover a lone book named 'Fairy Tail', but what's waiting for her inside the book is far more interesting than the actual story. NaLu - GaLe will come into it - and probably Gruvia as well...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Heyy all! I'm sorry this is my first fic but it was based off the prompt 'Character (A) finds a note in a book from Character (B)' and i thought writing fic's could help improve my writing skills.. so yahh.. i apologize if it sucks! Feel free to leave comments ^_^ and hopefully enjoy the storryyy!**

 _ **The Note**_

"Urghh.." A soft groan of annoyance slipped from her lips as she saw that a light at the back of the library was still on. " _And just as I was about to leeaavveee!"_ Lucy thought to herself.

Her almost silent jogging to the back sent small taps echoing around the large library; most of it enveloped in darkness, causing her to pull out her phone to provide her with a small flashlight.

She was sure she turned off all of the lights, including that one, on her rounds only 15 minutes ago, but then again, it was always possible she forgot to turn this one off as she had stayed up the night before to finish adding minor details to the plot of her own story.

She hoped one day her own novel would find itself in this library along with many of her favorite books. As she approached the lone light left on, she saw it was only a small table lamp, illuminating a single book on the desk.

"Wha.." Lucy began to ask herself, before picking up the book and watching dust shower the spot below her. After blowing on the book softly to remove any remaining dust, she let her fingertips skim the binding of the book and later trace the title on the front.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy read aloud, before opening the book and flicking through the pages. Stories of adventure, tragedy and friendship filled the book fit to burst, but it was the middle page that caught her eye.

The book didn't shut entirely there; something was stopping it from closing. Carefully turning the pages to get to the middle, a single small envelope with three (rather roughly written Lucy noticed) words on the front.

 _ **Dear Lucy Heartfilia.**_

"What.. but how? How is this even.. what?" Lucy asked herself aloud, befuddled by the very notion of an envelope for her being present in this book, but she opened it anyway.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I know this must seem strange, receiving a letter at beyond Nine o'clock in the evening from a random book you happened to come across, but I promise you don't need to be scared or worried; this is actually kind of a thank you note._

Lucy bit her lip, still confused, still slightly scared and ordinarily anything remotely similar to this she would have put down or ignored, but continued to read out of curiosity, I mean it's not every day you get a personalized note waiting for you in such a mysterious way.

 _Well.. the thing is.. Ah damn, writing this is more awkward than I thought it would be ahah.. well.. here it goes.. I used to come to the most weekdays to find new books and to volunteer to tidy up shelves as repayment for a slight accident I may or may not have caused a couple years back.._

A soft giggle came from Lucy as she realized he must be talking about the small fire, two years ago, that set a wall of children's books on fire. Luckily no one was hurt and it was deemed an accident as the person who caused it was running with a candle so the librarian could see, seeing as there was a power cut and it was relatively dark.

 _But last time, around a month ago when I volunteered they sent me back! Telling me that a new employee had left it spotless! So obviously I was kind of pleased I didn't have to tidy up, but also intrigued as none of the earlier employees bothered to help with keeping it in order, but this one did. So I made my way to the desk to ask who is was when a blur of blonde hair rushed past me to grab a book of a shelf and crouch down to pass it to a child sitting alone on the floor. She shone a dazzling smile at the small child and picked them up so they could sit on her lap while she read them the story, emphasizing details in the story._

Lucy gasped slightly at the detail this person was putting into the letter. She remembered that day it was her first week of helping out and the small child the person was talking about was one of the children that stayed in the daycare area where parents could drop off their kids before going to work. That particular child wore blue from head to toe every day and always looked upset, sort of matching their clothes. How did this person remember so much of this? She continued reading.

 _Anyhow, I saw that child brighten up when you (I've guessed you remembered this happening so now know it's about you) read to them, they finally looked happy! Not wanting to ruin the moment and interrupt, I left, hoping to come across you the next day, which I did but again at that time you were busy. You were scanning through aisles of books and rearranging the orders of them on the shelves, whilst laughing with a blue haired girl, whom I now know to be Levy Mcgarden as she suggested I write this to you!_

"Levy?!" Lucy said to herself. "Damn her! Of course she had something to do with this, she always does!" Her blue haired friend's small mischievous smile came to mind. Lucy clenched her fist and reminded herself she needed to 'have a talk' with her later.

 _Wow this is turning out to be kinda long isn't it?! Ahah.. well I guess I'll get to the point, I've always wanted to talk to you but every time I happen to see you in the library I always put it off by telling myself excuses like you are 'busy' or something like that. But then each time I put it off I get more and more nervous next time I think about it! So that's why I approached Levy instead, I mean it even turns out she's going out with my cousin Gajeel; who would've known!_

 _Anyway back to the point, if I can I would like to be your friend.. wow even writing that sounds lame.. sorry.. but if you would like to meet me I will be at the fairy tale section near the back of the library at 2pm tomorrow._

 _So thanks, I guess, for reading this far.._

 _Natsu_

 _P.s. In case you don't know who you're looking for, which you likely don't, I have salmon colored hair and I will be wearing a white and black scarf. Thanks Lucy, I can't wait to meet you._

Lucy held the note in her hand, slightly dazed by what she read. She really didn't see how someone could be that fascinated by her or even why they would WANT to meet her.

Cheeks growing a slight dusting of pink, she grinned sheepishly to herself. Well, this wasn't how she was expecting her day to tidying away the book, she turned off the light and closed up the library as she was supposed to have done around a quarter of an hour ago.

Taking in a deep breath, she made her way home, butterflies already threatening to fill her stomach as she looked forward to meeting this 'Natsu' fellow tomorrow.

 _I wonder what he's going to be like._

 **A/N - Soo was it okay? I may leave this as a oneshot but i do have ideas if anyone wanted me to continue :D So please feel free to say if you do want me to!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Natsu's POV

**Heyyy guyysss! Ohmigosh I cannot believe 18 people favorited my NaLu oneshot! Ahh 18 real life people liked it! #yyaayy! Aaannnyywwayysss, I know it has taken ages for me to upload this second chapter buuuttt I've was writing the other two oneshots I have now uploaded! (Kiss it better- GaLe and Her official spider catcher – NaLu!)**

 **But yeesshhh, so this is in Natsu's perspective, so kinda like a lil' flashback sooo ennjjoooyy! (Apologies for Natsu's OOC-ness!)**

 **(Fairytail unfortunately does not belong to me yadayadayada, if it did there would be so many more GaLe moments like omfg.)**

* * *

A blur of pink dashed through the back of the library silently, expertly placing his favourite book down on the table without so much as a slight thud to be heard.

 _Fingers crossed she'll find it._ A single thought entered his, usually quite empty, head and caused him to stop dead his tracks. _But what if she's late tomorrow and someone else finds it instead?_

Without a second thought he slammed on the nearest lights and hid in the opposite isle, behind a large and pristine collection of book about different stars, constellations and all kinds of astrology.

"Urrghh.." He heard a soft groan of annoyance from the other side of the library, shortly followed by light footsteps and thanked his lucky stars **(See what I did there guys ;) )** that his strangely heightened sense of hearing came in use.

The 'blur of pink hair', consequently Natsu Dragneel, kept hidden as the blonde library assistant came into his view, walked swiftly past him and glanced at the book and lamp on the table.

"Whaa.." The young pink haired boy jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and felt his cheeks flush accordingly; though melodic and soft her voice pierced through his ears and rang on repeat in his head.

' _Geez.. if I get flustered over just hearing the sound of her voice, how am I going to keep up my fiery hot demeanour around her whilst talking face-to-face tomorrow…'_

Natsu thought to himself for quite a bit, though rare for him, and wondered how he could get so strung up over hearing the voice of somebody he'd never met, nor been introduced to, thus leading him to recall how he first 'met' her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Time 3 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait.. what do you mean I can go home?!" The head librarian, Erza Scarlett, adjusted her glasses so the sun reflected off them for a split second before they then settled on her face before sighing.

"Exactly what I said Natsu! Our new trainee has been sorting them all out in her spare breaks, something about how we should handle books with more precaution and store them with respect.. I don't even know but she seems to take as much pride in them as I do with my katana collection!"

Oh he probably should have mentioned the first time he started working here the Scarlett haired librarian dragged him into the back office, spun around a bookshelf wall and proudly showed him her collection of katanas.

'So that's why this library is locked so thoroughly at night..'

One of her many.. strange obsessions after the colossal amounts of strawberry cake she would have him deliver to her as extra errands.

Erza snapped her fingers in front of Natsu's face and shocked him out of his reverie,

"Anyways, AS I was saying, you are just NOT needed today. Go home." And with that she walked off, leaving a suspicious trail of what looked like pink-tinted cake crumbs, and a confused but curious Natsu behind her.

* * *

Natsu's intrigue got the better of him and he began to wander around the different isles trying to spot the new employee, whilst walking past most of the other employees he had grown to know so well.

After just turning one corner from his previous position, he bumped into a certain small bluenette climbing slightly on the bottom shelf so she could attempt to reach the top.

Just as Natsu was about to step in and offer to help her a large hand came from behind, gave him a prompt but firm push out the way and lifted the vertically challenged assistant to the top shelf. It took her a couple of seconds to realise what was happening, but when she did she reacted violently!

"Gajeel! Put me down!" The blue haired assistant squirmed and kicked her legs about for a bit before the man eventually let her go, causing her to land on the floor with a slight thud.

"Geez Shrimp, you shrinking or something?" A deep voice chuckled at her admittedly adorable antics. Natsu was about to step in and punch the black haired son of a bitch who shoved him out of the way when, she only straightened her glasses, puffed out her cheeks and looked up at Gajeel with a haze of pink covering her cheeks.

"I am **not** shrinking thank you very much, Gajeel, and my name is Levy not shrimp! L-E-V-Y!" She spelled it out for him whilst lightly hitting his arm with one of the books she pulled off the shelf.

"Fine then, Levy-not-Shrimp, you say you're not shrinking but then why was my cousin about to try help you reach the shelves?" Her eye's widened slightly as Gajeel stepped out of the way to reveal a messy pink head of hair grinning childishly at her.

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't even see you there! Were you there long? Is there anything I can help you with now? Do you nee-" Gajeel held one hand over her mouth to stop her from asking any more questions, chuckling to himself and leaving muffled profanities to be screeched by Levy.

Whilst their unusual flirting took place, Natsu smirked to himself. _'Well, I guess I could make this work..'_

"Hang on, so you're Levy, Levy Mcgarden." Gajeel's eyes widened slightly as he took his hand off her mouth and began to glare at Natsu, leaving Natsu to only raise his voice.

"THE Levy that this dipshit has had a crush on for like forever and he only just managed to ask out?" Gajeel started walked towards him cracking his knuckles; behind him Levy's blush was growing. Stepping slightly out of his reach, Natsu ducked behind a bookcase just after saying his last sentence.

"The Levy Mcgarden this BRUTE has been talking about and fawning over since god knows when!? Well, I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity right now."

He ran a few isles across and a couple of rows down hoping to lose Gajeel in the maze of books, which he did, but not without the help of his affectionate girlfriend hugging him from behind and teasing him.

* * *

' _Okay, so now I actually need to find this new library chick.. soo I guess I'll ask Mirajane?'_ Though Mirajane was the waitress in the library café, she always had the best gossip and knew what was going on, seemingly before even the people involved knew. She was the perfect person to ask.

Natsu sauntered to the café trying to decide what he would actually ask Mirajane. Just as he approached the bar a blur of blonde hair rushed past him and towards the child day care area, where a small child, no more than four years old, dressed head to toe in blue stood on a stood trying to reach book on the top shelf.

The blonde grabbed the book off the shelf with ease and crouched down so she was eye level with the young boy, before smiling affectionately at him and ruffling his hair. The boy, now slightly shocked by the gesture, looked up at her dazed but with a look of confusion in his eyes.

Blondie held up the book so the boy could see the front cover and she spoke to him,

"Heyy there, was this the book you were trying to reach?" She spoke so softly Natsu barely caught what she said, but the boy heard as he nodded, still looking a little muddled. "Well, if you like we can over there in that nice big warm chair and I can read it to you if you want?"

She made an obvious gesture to a large leather armchair tucked into the corner. From what Natsu could see, the arms of the chair were cracked and the pillows had faded but other than that it looked like a story-time worthy chair.

The boy in blue's face immediately lit up and he grabbed her hand to pull her over to the chair, as they approached it she sat down first and patted her lap. The boy happily climbed onto her lap and turned to face the book.

Blondie's lips began moving and an array of expressions crossed her face as she read the tale; the boy was completely enthralled by her storytelling he stopped looking at the book and watched her as she read.

The young boy's face mirrored her expressions in awe. _'Gawd, is her storytelling that good? I might just get her to read me a sto-'_

"Natsu? Are you going to go over and speak to Lucy or just stare at her like that?" Natsu spun around to see Mira leaning on the counter in front of him, her long platinum hair tied into a pony tail and wearing a black apron to cover her long pink dress.

"Ya know Nats, I don't want you scaring her off! She's new, and I like her, she keeps this place nice and tidy and actually cares about the books!" Natsu felt his eyes widen.

"Wait what?" He said, eyes meeting Mira's and demanding almost an immediate response.

"Well, jeesshhh, I saaaiiiddd I don't want you scaring her off! She's only new arou-"

"So SHE'S the new one!" Natsu clenched one of his fists in triumph and began doing a small victory dance, while Mira just face palmed and went back to taking the orders of the curiously large line that grew whilst she chatted briefly to Natsu.

As Natsu turned around to walk up to the blonde he found she was already reading another story to the child, whom now looked incredibly happy!

' _Ah.. maybe I shouldn't interrupt them, I wouldn't want the kid to get upset again..'_ So instead of ending story-time early, Natsu walked back to the isle where he last saw Levy and his cousin, but they were nowhere to be seen, so seeing as he wasn't needed today, he thought he would just come back and speak to her tomorrow.

* * *

Natsu came back around the same time the next day, and the next, and the next. In FACT he came back the same time for an entire week, yet he still had yet to talk to her!

Each time he came she was with the young boy reading.

On the third consecutive time that happened he decided he would visit the library a couple of hours later, which he did. But it was to no avail, as the blonde was busy doing odd jobs, stacking books, reading to the young boy or being hit on by these two other workers.

One of the aforementioned had orange hair whom he knew to be Loke the local 'charmer' who flirted with almost every person of the opposite gender at every chance he got, and another to be this random employee called Dan who she constantly avoided or hid (coincidentally with Mirajane behind the counter) to get away from him.

Thus the weeks went on, and Natsu had been spending a lot of time in the café opposite where Lucy would read, so much so that Mirajane had noticed and had a plan brewing in that bittersweet mind of hers.

"Nattssuuuu~" She sung his name slightly as she took off her apron and sat in front of him with two cups of coffee. "Have you spoken to her yet?" She pushed one towards him and he graciously accepted.

"No.. I- Spoken to who?" Natsu raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. She just smirked and gestured, in a not-so-subtle way towards Lucy, who yet again, was READING TO THE KID! Natsu sunk his head further in his scarf and sipped his coffee.

"Well.. I mean.. I was going to.. today, but she just was busy and then other people were talking to her so I didn't really get the chance, ya know? And I didn't want to interrupt her while she was doing things!" He looked up to meet Mira's eyes and he sighed. "No. Not yet.."

Mirajane let out a slightly strangled squeal and ripped up a part of the menu so she could write down something on it, before sliding it across the table so it lay in front of him.

' _11:00, Tuesday 8_ _th_ _July'_

"She's going to be closing the library that day. By herself. All the lights need to be switched off and all the checks need to be taken so shell probably take half an hour longer than that, knowing how she seems to be a perfectionist." And with that Mira began walking off, but just before she left she whispered something else to Natsu.

"Do with the information, what you will… by the way she's single." And that was that, she grabbed her apron and began working again, leaving behind a confused but grateful Natsu and the opportunity he had been waiting for… but how should he use it?

* * *

 **Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes! (If there are feel free to point them out and I will try to correct them!) If you like (or even dislike) please leave a review! I would love to have some feedback! Thannkk yyoouuuu sososssooooo much!**


End file.
